You'll Always Be a Part of Me
by SunkistBallerina2230
Summary: AJ is your gal with big dreams. She goes to London and meets her new bestfriend. But when she meets her brother, they constantly fight and might end up killing each other. And when AJ battles with an alarming disease, will Dougie Poynter be there for her?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Everyone has his or her own unique love story. Some end up tragically; some end up happily like in fairytales. But I can tell that mine's a little different.

My name's Angel Johnson. Or AJ. I live in LA and about to move to London to study dance. I'm just your typical girl who likes to dress like a guy. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm damn straight. I just feel comfortable in loose baggy jeans and shirts. I get teased all the time, and most of my friends are guys. I love to dance, isn't that obvious? All my life I've been dreaming about being a prima ballerina. I know what you're thinking. It doesn't suite me because of my blablablabla. I get it from my friends most of the time. Yeah, I call them "friends" thank you very much. The only people who support me are my family and best friend Yara. It's pretty sad don't you think? But nah, I don't really care. I'm going to London and that's final.

"Angel! You're going to miss your flight if you don't hurry up!" my mom called from downstairs. She's pretty excited than me. She's the one who packed up my stuff and all. Looks like she wants me out already. But I love her.

I came running down the stairs and slid down the banister when I almost reached the bottom. I saw my mom cooking my favorite mixed berries pancakes and putting it in my plate. "Good morning mom." I greeted.

"Morning sweetie. What are you wearing?" she asked referring to my baggy cargos, fitted tank covered with an oversized jacket, which by the way my brother owned.

"What did I tell you about boy clothes? And what's the use of our shopping last week?" She went on. I rolled my eyes and put a mouthful of my pancake.

"Ishinmybag." I answered.

"Take off that jacket." She ordered.

I swallowed my food, "Mom, please? When I get to London, I swear I'll wear girl's clothes." I said and bat my eyelashes. But seriously, I never do that.

"Fine." She said and came to me and squeezed me tight. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too mom."

"Hey, how about us?" I heard a voice say and when I turned around? My dad, my brother Jeff, Yara, and my friends were there.

"Daddy." And I ran to him and hugged him tight. I hugged everyone else after that.

"AJ, don't you forget about us when you get famous and stuff." Yara told me, and everyone agreed.

I sighed, "Come on you guys, that's way too impossible." And hugged her again.

"Come now Aej, you'll be late." My brother said as he grabbed my bags and went to the car.

I kissed and hugged mom and dad one more time and did the same to my friends. And went to the car where my brother is waiting.

"Tell me if you meet someone hot!" Yara called out. I laughed and waved at them.

I'm surely gonna miss my family.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 CHAPTER 2

I arrived London in the evening, or so I thought. I took a cab from the airport and went straight to the academy. During the ride, I stuck my head at glass window and looked around the busy streets. Who would have thought this place could me so amazing?

Finally, the dorm. I grabbed my bags from the back compartment and paid the driver. This place is huge. Way huge. I took a deep breath and knocked at the door. I waited. Uhm… er… Okay, maybe I should just go in. And I did. And found out it was not necessary to knock cause people just come right in. Stupid.

"Hi." I said to the receptionist. Who would have thought that a dorm would have a reception area? Cool.

"Hi. How may I help you?" The lady said. I'm guessing she was in her 30's.

"Uhm, I was wondering if what floor is room 321?"

"It's in the 3rd floor. Go straight and turn left." She smiled and went back straight to whatever she was doing in the computer.

"Thank you." I say and looked around to see if there was an elevator or something. Uhm… I don't see any. God, no!

"One… more… step…" I said, gasping for air. Whew. I set my bags down and plopped on the floor. I was exhausted. "Oooh. Carpeted.. WHOA!" I said when I felt the floor and as I looked up, there were 2 floors more! Good thing I wasn't at the top, or I will die if I ever have to live there. I started to get up and find my room. I went straight, and turned left as the lady instructed me.

318…319…320… "321." Finally. I got the keys from my pocket and opened the door. Cool room. There were 2 beds, a bathroom, 2 huge closets and a mirror. Whoa, this one's bigger that my room. It looked cozy too. The floors were carpeted, and the walls were wooden. But one thing I noticed was there were things on the other bed.

"Hi." A girl with blond hair with black streaks on it emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey. You must be my roommate." I said as I set down my bags and extended my hand. "Angel Johnson. But you can call me AJ."

"Jazzie Poynter. Call me Jaz." She said and took my hand to shake it. She went to her bed and fixed her stuff.

"So, what's you're course?" She asked.

"I'm a Dance major. You?"

"Music. I'm pretty nervous. Teachers here are pretty up tight." Jazzie said as she sat down in her bed as well.

"I've heard about that. We gotta work our asses off." I say. And she laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. You're from LA, aren't you?" how did she know that?

"Uhm, yeah. How did you know?" I smiled.

She just shrugged.

"You're not gonna tell me, are you?"

"It's your accent. And the way you say 'ass'." she answered. I laughed and threw her a pillow.

"Hey!" she chuckled and threw it back to me. "So do you have siblings? or nightmares?"

I laughed, "I have an older brother who's in his last year in college. But I wouldn't consider him a nightmare. He's pretty cool to hang around with. How about you?"

She looked at me with amazed expression in her face. I don't know why she looked at me like that. "Seriously?" she asked. Uhm.. I'm getting kinda confused here.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Uhm, I do have one brother. He's… let's say... He's pretty special." And she got up and got her laptop from her bag.

"Retarded?" I asked suspiciously and opened the closet for me to put my stuff in.

She laughed, "You can say that. You should come with me sometime to meet him."

"Uhm, that'd be—OW!" I was cut off when I tripped in one of my bags.

"Are you okay?" Jazzie asked.

"Yup, I'm fine." I breathed. "I'm fine."

"Whoa, what do you have in there?" She asked, referring to my duffel bag where I put my ballet stuff.

"Nothing, just…stuff."

A week has passed and Jazzie and I quickly became best friends. We had all the time to talk about things. Today was Monday and it was time to face the challenge. I have to meet my mentors and critics in my class. I was really getting nervous every minute. What if they don't like me? What if I am the worst in class? What if… Gaaah! You're over thinking things too much Aej. Stop it. I went in the shower and let the warm water run through me. Now that felt better. I heard someone talking outside in our room. Must be Jaz on the phone. I got out the bathroom and went pass Jazzie. "Hey Jaz." I greeted not even looking at her. But I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at the person. This ain't Jazzie. It's… a guy!

"You're not Jazzie." I managed to say. He looked at me and had a smile on his face. He had sandy blond hair and greenish/grayish eyes. He was a little bit taller than me. He's cute. And he looked at me from head to toe. Only to realize that I was only wearing a towel!

"Aaaaaaah!" I screamed and I saw him jump backward before I head back to the bathroom. "You're not Jazzie!" I yelled.

"Uhm, yeah. I'm her brother." He replied.

"Where is she?"

"She went out to buy us breakfast." He called back. "I'm gonna go out, okay?" and I heard the door shut. As soon as it did, I popped my head out of the bathroom door to see if the coast is clear. Okay good. I changed into my tights and leotards and covered it up with my gray sweat pants and I wore the black razor back my mom bought me. I checked the clock. 6:30. Classes start at 8. I open the door to see the guy earlier standing with one foot and the other against the wall, with his hand in his pockets.

"You can come in now." I said and stepped aside so could get in. He plopped down at Jazzie's bed, as if it was his own.

"So, you're her roommate huh." He said and looked at me with yet another smile. Ugh, those eyes.

"Last time I checked." I said as a strand of my black hair fell of my face and I tried to blow it away. But it didn't work. The second time I did it, he laughed. "What?" I looked at him, the strand still in my face.

"You're retarded." He said jokingly and shook his said. I brushed the strand off and looked at him amusingly, did he just call me retarded?

"I am not! … But Jazzie says you are." He looked surprised at my comment. "Actually, I pointed it out. She just agreed." He even looked more surprised. Ha! Take that.

Before he could say anything, Jazzie came in with bags of food in her hand and three cups of coffee on the other. "Hey, Dougs, could you help me out here?" she said as she struggled to balance the coffee. Her brother who seem to be 'Dougs' and I stood up the same time and grabbed the coffee from Jaz. And as we did, his hand was over mine, and I tensed a bit. Maybe he's a mind reader or sensor or something cause he noticed this and let go of the coffee _and_ my hand.

"Hey Jaz." I said when I got my voice back. But it took a little while for her to answer. She had this look that says 'I could sense something going on between you two and I'm liking it'. For Christ's sake, I just met the guy!

"Heeey Aej. This is my brother Dougie. Dougs, AJ." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

I plastered a fake smile and sat on my bed and ate my breakfast.

By the time we finished, it was 7:30.

"Hey Jaz, I have to go. Fletch called earlier. He's gonna be pissed if I don't show up. I'll see yah Saturday, alright? And nice to meet you again, retard." He said and messed up my hair.

"Sure, bye Dougs." Jazzie said.

"Hey!" I yelled at his action. "It's AJ, freak."

"And by the way… nice curves." And he was gone. I glared at the spot where he was standing before. "Your brother is so dead." I said through gritted teeth.

Jazzie's jaw was dropped open, "What was that about?" she teased.

"I'll tell you later. I got to go. Don't wanna be late." And with that, I grabbed my bag and ran off.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 CHAPTER 3

"This place is huge." I say to myself as I saw the academy's theater.

"You'll get used to it." Someone from behind me said. "Or not. Maybe you won't last that long here."

I turned around and saw Brianna Shelings looking at me with disgust. She's really good and a big time bitch too. "Hi, thanks for the information, I appreciate it so much." I smiled sarcastically.

"Okay, everyone to the bar please." Ms. Simmons, our instructor said and everyone obliged. Ms. Simmons is really scary. And when I mean scary, she's 60, and still wears leos and tights. But she's really cool at the same time. You learn a lot from her. Who wouldn't? She was a professional dancer at the Royal Ballet. Note that I said 'was'.

We warmed up ad had our bar exercises. Center work came and so did the critics. They were looking for dancers who will dance for the Royal Variety Show performance.

Mr. Jenkins gave the master class, and let me tell ya, he's a terror. He'll have to say the steps just once. And snap, you've got to do it. Everyone went to the center to start. I went to the front, but Brianna stepped in and got my position. Bitch. She looked back at me and smiled innocently.

"Results will be posted after lunch." Mr. Jenkins finished.

Oh boy, am I exhausted. Jazzie and I agreed to meet at lunch. As I found my way to the cafeteria, she's already there. I decided to grab my lunch first before taking a seat. Ew, you call this food? All I could see is vegetable and white meat. I know, I'm a dancer, and usually you shouldn't eat greasy food. But here's my theory: YOU STILL BURN IT! Anyway, I just got milk and chocolate pudding.

"Hey." I said and sat down across my friend.

"Hey! So how was class?" she asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"It was fine. Yours?"

"Hell. You know this performing for the queen thing is keeping me pressured."

I rolled my eyes, "Tell me about it."

"By the way, what happened between you and Dougs this morning?" she said and had that look in her face again. I knew this was coming. I told her the whole story. Blablabla.

"Aaaw! That's so cute!" she squealed.

"Excuse me, what? How can that be cute? He called me retarded, messed up me freakin' hair, and I hate him. No offense, but you're brother's a pervert."

"That happens all the time. Plus if I was a guy, I would say the same thing." And I playfully punched her in the arm.

"And by the way, come with me Saturday night." Jazzie said.

"Why?"

"It's Harry's birthday."

Wait, what? "Prince Harry? Or just some plain old Harry?"

She laughed, "Harry Judd."

"Okaaaay."

"Come on, just come with me. Please?."

"Okay, I am not gonna fall for that puppy dog stunt you're pulling."

…..

"Fine. But what am I gonna wear?" I didn't know why I agreed. But what I didn't know is that I was in for a big surprise.

The results were in that day. And I was nervous as hell. I waited for everyone to finish looking at the bulletin board before I could have the guts to look at my name. If it was there, that is.

Cast for Romeo and Juliet

_Romeo_……………………………………………………..Jared Maxwell

_Juliet_…………………………………………………………Brianna Shelings

_Tybalt_……………………………………………………….Leonard Gabe

_Mercutio_……………………………………………………Timothy Watson

_Pas De Deux: (by partners)_

Lee Gomez/Sarah Heimer

Tim Bolton/Jane Robins

Gary Mason/Alexandra Hunt

Cristopher Wine/Gabriella Watson

_Corpse Dancers:_

Everyone in Mr. Jenkin's Class

_Understudies:_

Preston Mayhem (Romeo)

Angel Johnson (Juliet)

Kevin Leonard (Tybalt)

Drew Anderson (Merciuto)

**Congratulations!**

Whoa, an understudy. "Does that mean there's no guarantee we'll be able to perform in front of the crowd?" I said to Drew who was beside me.

"Nope, but if it does happen, we'll be next if we go on tour."

"Right, as if we go on tour." Ugh! Why does she always get the part??

Saturday came and Jazzie and I are getting ready for this "Harry's" birthday party.

"So, how's this?" I emerged from the bathroom to let Jaz judge my outfit. She looked at me reluctantly. "What?"

"Aej, you do realize we're going to a party." She said as she stood up and straightened her pink dress that fell just above her knee. She looked… nice… and girly.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I asked and looked at the mirror. Jazzie appeared from my back and held my shoulders, "You don't wear jeans and a shirt." She said. Hey, I love what I'm wearing. Okay, it may not be that appropriate. I need help.

"Okay fine, I'll change." I finally said, rolling my eyes and went back to the bathroom to change. Ugh, I've always hated parties. My mom always wanted me to throw a party during my 18th birthday. 'Oh, you're going to be a lovely debutant.' Eeek, totally ancient. I refuse.

"You done?" I heard Jazzie say.

"Yup, just a sec." I said, struggling with my shoes. I so hate heels. I pretty much hate everything that involves looking like a slut. No offense, but I think I look like a slut in my 'dress'. There. Finally. Done.

"How's this?" I asked as I got out.

She looked at me with a huge smile on her face, "Now that's hot." If you guys are wondering what I'm wearing, I'm wearing a black halter dress that fell freely just a little bit below my knee, and matched it with these stupid black heels that I used once in a wedding. I had make up on, mascara and eyeliner. That pretty much sums up everything. Oh and my hair. I tied it into a low bun.

"I say, I look like a slu-"

"You guys ready?" I was cut off as someone opened the door. Great. Dougie.

"In a minute, Doug." Jazzie said while retouching her make up.

He came in and examined me. Speaking of the perv, he's so dead.

"Whoa, you actually look like a girl." Okay, he's extremely dead.

"Freak." I managed to say. "You look…" I paused for a while. "Dreadful." Okay, maybe not. He looked… amazing. He wore a blue button up shirt that absolutely showed his beautiful eyes, and black trousers.

"Thank you, I appreciated your lousy compliment." He said, holding back laughter.

"You guys are so aggravating. Let's just go." Jazzie finally spoke before I could lung at her brother. I glared at him but he just smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Shall we?" He asked and stuck out his elbow for Jazzie. She linked her arm with his and walked out.

"Hey, what about me?" I called out.

"You could walk on your own, can you?" I called back, a sense of triumph in his voice. Grrr! Just you wait Poynter. I stormed out of the room and caught up with them. As I got close, I slapped the back of Dougie's head with my purse and walked ahead. I heard him scream, and Jazzie laughing her heart out. "What was that for?!" he exclaimed. I instantly looked back, and smiled innocently, "For being an ass." and walked off.

"She's from LA, isn't she?" I heard him say, as I was about to go down the stairs. Jazzie was still giggling and stuff.

"Damn, right!" I yelled back.

This is gonna be an interesting, yet long night.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 CHAPTER 4

The rest of the ride in Dougie's car was silent. Well, not really. We had arguments first but decided to shut up. Or so Jazzie wanted us to shut up. I leaned through the cold glass window and looked out the streets.

"Our we there yet?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"Not yet." Jazzie sighed.

"Oh… are we there yet?" I asked again. "My butt's starting to hurt."

Dougie laughed, "Oh, so you have a butt." He looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Eyes, on the road." I shot back through gritted teeth. I was starting to get pissed. "No wonder you just got your license."

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked and focused on the road ahead.

"It means that you--"

"AJ…" Jazzie warned, not even looking at me. "We haven't even got to the party and you two are clashing. What's wrong with you two?" she asked.

"She hit me in the head!" Dougie started, his attention again was again at the mirror. Here we go again.

"Road! You're brother's an ass." I shot back, leaning forward so I could see Jazzie.

"You're roommate's a _freak_." He replied, emphasizing the word freak on my ear.

"Ew!" I shook his head off with my shoulder. I leaned back to my seat, defeated. I was thinking, that was the closest Dougie has ever been to me. I felt his warm breath against my skin. And that felt… weird… in a nice way though. What?! Ew. Stop it! Eeek. That pervert ain't making me into a softy. Is he?

"We're here." Dougie said as he parked the car in front of a huge house. We followed him out and Jazzie linked her arms with mine.

"We're gonna have fun tonight." She practically squealed. Plus the blaring, thumping music coming from the house hurt my ear.

"Ladies." Dougie said opening the door for us. Being a gentle dog, aren't we? I looked at him with disgust and he made a face.

My jaw dropped open when I saw the place. Disco lights filled the huge room. And when I say huge, I mean larger that our house huge. There was a bar at the corner, and food on the other side. Lounges were set up at some parts where people could chill out. There was a small stage too. This doesn't look like a house at all. It actually looked like a place where Lindsay Lohan would fit in. This Harry guy's so cool to throw a party like this.

"Dougie!" Someone called out as we made our way through the dancing crowd and to the bar.

"Hey Dan. Have you seen Harry?" Dougie was talking to a guy a bit older than him. He had brown curly hair, deep blue eyes and an attractive smile. But not as attractive as Dougie's. Did I just say that? Ew!

"Danny!" Jazzie let out again yet another squeal and hugged 'Danny'.

"Hey Jaz. How are ya?" and he hugged her back. He's got this accent. It was…strange.

"I'm good. Oh, by the way, this is my roommate, AJ." Jazzie let go of him and introduced us. "AJ, Danny Jones."

"Hi." Danny said.

"Sup?" I nodded and could hear Dougie smirk behind my back. Jerk. But before I could say anything to him, someone called out to them.

"Hey mates." I turned around and saw this tall, tall guy with dark brown hair. Must be Harry.

"Happy birthday, mate." Danny and Dougie said in unison. And each hugged their…'mate'. It's so disturbing hearing this. But I think I'll get used to it.

"Jazzie! You made it!" the guy said and hugged her.

"I couldn't miss the party of the year." She replied. "Plus, I have nothing to do."

"Thanks for coming." He said and turned his attention to me. "And who might this lovely lady be?" and trust me, he said it beautifully that I went red. Yet again, I heard another snort from Dougie, "Lovely." I heard him snicker and Danny smacked him in the arm. Remind me later to thank him.

"I'm AJ." I manage to say and waved at him.

"I'm Harry." He said. I know. Booya! I was right!

"Oh, Happy birthday by the way."

"Thank you." He nodded with a smile. "You guys enjoy the party, alright?"

"We will." Jazzie answered for me.

Harry and Danny flashed another smile and walked off with Dougie trailing behind them and made a face one more time. What a loser.

Jaz and I sat at the bar and ordered.

"I'll have margarita, please," she said and the bar tender looked at me and waited for me to give my order.

"I'll just have water." I smiled reluctantly. "Thanks." What? I never drink. Well at least my mom doesn't want me drinking. I grew up living with that rule.

"You sure you don't want something…" Jazzie said trying to find the right word.

"Intoxicating?" I finished. "No thanks."

"Your choice. So have you found someone hot around here?" she said looking around, spotting cute guys…which is everywhere.

I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water the bar tender just handed us. "I'm not interested, Jaz."

She looked at me surprised and also took a sip of her margarita, "Why?"

"I'm just… not up to it right now." I told her.

"Unsuccessful?"

I nodded, "You can say that. I really don't wanna think about it right now."

"You're right, enjoy the night. Toys are better than bo-- oooh, hot guy, 6 o'clock." I turned around and looked at the guy she was referring to. Nice. "Catch up with you later." And Jazzie walked off to talk to the guy.

"Go get him." I encouraged and she gave me a thumbs- up. Great. Not only do I have water in my hands, but I'm also left alone. How miserable can I get?

I wandered around the house and found an empty spot by the lounges. "Hi." I heard someone say. I turned around and came face to face with a guy with bleached blond hair and brown eyebrows. Have you seen anyone that mismatched his hair and brows?

"Hey." I replied as he sat down beside me.

"I'm Tom." He held out a hand for me to shake.

"AJ." I replied and shook his extended hand.

"So you know Harry?"

"Actually, no. My friend brought me with her. She and her brother knows Harry."

"Ooh. I--"

"Tom, Vana wants to see you." He was cut off by yet another familiar voice…a voice that belonged to Dougie Poynter.

"Speaking of the devil." I whispered, loud enough for both of them to hear.

"You know each other?" Tom asked as Dougie sat beside me. I had to inch away from him a bit.

"Unfortunately." I rolled my eyes and Tom chuckled.

"Well, good luck Doug. Nice meeting you AJ." And he was gone.

"Good times just keep on coming don't they?" I sarcastically commented.

"You drink water? Well that's sad." He held my drink and took a sip of it. "Yup, definitely water."

"Wow, thanks for the info." I said and grabbed my drink away from him and set it on the table. But keep in mind; I'm no longer drinking that... or touching it either. Ew.

"Why are you alone?" he asked. Wow, that's a normal question.

"Jazzie left me with some guy she met." I sighed.

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it. Now, I'm stuck here with you."

"You can always tell me to leave." He said with a knowing expression in his face. Uh-oh. Now why didn't I think of that? Damn it. I was caught off guard at his comment.

"What's the use? You won't leave anyway." I replied and he smirked.

"Wrong answer." He said and swung his arm around my shoulders. "You should've said that you wanna be with me."

"That's bull Dougie." I replied.

"Then why won't you let me get off you?" He whispered in my ear. God! Just stop seducing me or whatever Dougie! What did he say again? Gaah!

"Get off me!" I shrieked and yanked his arm away.

"Gotcha, didn't I?" he laughed triumphantly and gulped his beer.

"Should you be _not drinking_?" I asked.

"There's no reason why I shouldn't. It's a party."

"You're driving us home later." I said knowingly.

"Relax mum, it's my first and last bottle."

"Ha.Ha." Yup, It's gonna be a long night.

Hours passed by and Dougie and I are still bickering… about anything. Actually, it's kinda fun.

"Whatever. Blink 182 isn't that good." I say. **(A/N: I disagree. Heehee.)**

"What? Blink is the coolest band ever!" Dougie argued.

"No, they're not. What do you know about music anyway?"

He laughed, "You have no idea."

Well, that's Chapter 4 folks. Read and Review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A few more minutes passed and I was having way too much fun watching Dougie sulk in defeat with my comebacks. Ha! Tom, Harry and Danny are joining us now… or watching us, if I may say so.

"If you're so 'hot', like _you_ think you are, go ask that girl's number right there." I said to Dougie and nodded to this blond girl by the bar. "I dare you." I added and looked at him straight in the eye. A smile crept on his face.

"I wouldn't dare him if I were you, Aej." Harry said and the other two agreed.

"What if I win?" Dougie spoke and turned my attention to him.

I paused for a moment. What if he does win? Any girl couldn't resist this good-looking guy! Shit.

"I'll drink." I said blankly.

He thought for a moment and finally nodded, "And you'll have to dance…"

I looked at him with disgust, "With you?"

He laughed, "No… with him." And he pointed to a guy at the dance floor, looking all nerdy and dancing like there's no tomorrow.

"What?! He's…" I started.

"Perfect." Dougie commented with a slight laugh. How come he's always laughing?

I shot him a piercing glare and he just smiled and stood up.

"Hey, Harry. Do you even know that guy?" Danny asked referring to the guy on the dance floor. He had this weird accent. Did I mention that? Where did he come from?

Harry shook his head, "No. "

"Hey, what if I win?" I asked.

"I'll dance with him." He said flatly, as if it was easy. And the other guys hollered with the tone that says, 'not gonna happen'.

"Great!" I grinned and he was off to the bar. I kept and eye on him as he talked to the girl. And obviously, she was flirting too.

"Oh he's winning now, Aej." Tom said jerking his head so he could see Dougie.

He's right. I have to do something. She's pulling out a napkin. "You guys wait here." I zoomed out of my seat and to the bar.

"What are you doing?" I heard Danny say but ignored it.

The blond is now writing her number and Dougie had this victorious grin plastered on his face.

"Hi baby." I said, holding back laughter and linked my arm with Dougie's. And as he looked at me, his expression was priceless. Booyah! "Ready to go?" I added and smiled innocently, ignoring the blonde in front of us.

"Uhm…" he started and looked at the blonde girl. Oh boy, she was furious now.

"Jerk." She huffed and stormed away. Victory is mine!!

Dougie stared blankly to where the girl was and his jaw dropped.

"I win." I whispered to his ear and walked off.

I came back to the guys and they were laughing hysterically. "You my friend are a genius!" Harry remarked.

"Brilliant." Tom added and patted me on the head.

Dougie came storming in front of me, "That wasn't a part of the dare!"

I laughed, "As far as I remember, you didn't mention any rule."

"She's right, Doug." Danny said, trying not to laugh.

"You'll have to dance with him." I pointed at the poor thing whose about to boogie with a lousy dancer.

He glared at me one more time before saying, "You owe me… big time." And he walked reluctantly to the dance floor.

"This is so fun." Danny exclaimed and gave me a high five.

"This is the _best_ birthday present ever!" Harry howled.

"You're welcome." and all of us watched Dougie intently as he talked to the guy, scratching his head.

"What's going on here?" It was Jazzie.

"Dougie lost the dare and is about to dance with that guy, in 3…2…1…" and whoohoo! He was shaking his groove thing! Everyone had fits of laughter… everyone who saw him, at least, which are only a few people.

"What dare?" Jazzie asked and sat down beside me with an amazed expression on her face.

"AJ dared him to ask this bird's number and he didn't get it." Danny answered for me.

"He didn't get it? Well that's a first. How come?"

I shrugged, "I have my ways. Where's your guy?"

"He wasn't all that hot. If you know what I mean." And both of us laughed.

"And that blond seems to be in good terms with Dougie now." Tom pointed. I focused on the dance floor. Tom's right. She's dancing with him! They were… grinding and her hands were all over him. I watched them with disgust.

"Someone's jealous." Jazzie said and the others teased.

"I am not!" I defended. "I don't even like him."

I turned my attention again to the dancing pair. Dougie whispered something in her ear, left her grinning madly, and walked off to our direction.

He sat down in front of me, smirking. "Looks like I win." And showed a piece of napkin… with girl's number on it. Great!

The guys were like, "Whoa!" "Hahaha!" and "Wicked!"

"Hey! That wasn't part--" Dougie cut me off.

"Uh-uh. You said so yourself. No rules. I still got the number."

I looked at him unbelievably, "Whatever." I wheezed and walked to the bar and ordered a shot of tequila. I gulped on my drink and my body quickly heated up.

"That was freakin' nasty!" I exclaimed as I went back to the group. They were laughing and _high fiving_ and all.

"Loser." Dougie snickered and Jazzie threw an olive at him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed and threw it back to her playfully.

Jazzie's phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Oh hey mum. Why?… Well, I don't mind… okay… I'll see ya later… bye." And she hung up.

"Mum?" Dougie remarked.

"She wants me to accompany her tonight."

"So you're not staying at the dorm?" I asked, knowing what's gonna happen next.

"Sorry Aej. I hope you don't mind." She apologized. "Dougie can drive you home." I knew it.

"What? No way. I'm not driving her home. She could take a bus or something."

Jerk. I looked at him annoyingly, "Well, I don't want to die with you tonight either."

"Just drive her home Doug!" the three other guys said in unison and Dougie raised his hands up in surrender.

"Okay! Fine!" he exclaimed. "But stay silent for the rest of the ride." He pointed at me.

"Fine!" I shot back and stood up. "You owe me, Jaz."

"You guys better get going. I'll see you tomorrow." She replied.

"Okay." I said, grabbing my purse and walked over to Harry and hugged him. "Happy birthday Har."

"Nice to meet you guys." I said with a smile and did the same to Tom and Danny.

"Take care Aej." Tom said as Danny gave me yet another high five. I walked passed Dougie and after saying goodbye to his mates, he soon followed.

"This is gonna be the worst--"

"Hey, I told you… Silence for the rest of the night." He said as he opened the car door and went in.

I huffed and mumbled a 'whatever' and got in the front seat. Soon after he drove, the effect of the tequila started to get to me. I could feel my eyes closing… and opening again… I could hear Dougie let out another chuckle… and I finally dozed off…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

I woke up the next morning with a migraine. God, I didn't know one shot could hang you over. I got up from bed and went straight to the dresser for an aspirin.

"There you are you little monster." I whispered and popped one in my mouth and drank water. Soon after that, I showered. Aaah. "That's nice." I thought as the warm water ran through me. I got out from the bathroom and changed. I walked over to my CD player and played a random CD.

"_I ran into your best friend today  
Twelve nights since you ran away  
I asked about you and she said can't say, can't say."_

It went. It's one of my fave Hanson song. I turned the volume up a bit and did a little dance while walking back to the bathroom to blow-dry my hair.

"_All I know is what I'm missing  
What I'm missing is your kissing  
Are you listening_?"

I danced silly and sang along. I so love mornings like this.

"Don't go, don't go telling me you're alright  
There's no room for getting uptight  
Don't go saying that you're OK  
When you're lonely  
I said baby, don't go telling me we're over  
When you know you're my one and only lover  
And I won't go saying that we're OK  
When we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other  
'Cause we're lost without each other"

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard someone say and turned around and saw Dougie leaning against the bathroom door.

"What are you doing here??" I yelled and walked pass him and turned off the player.

"You do this every morning? Didn't know that." he replied and sat on Jazzie's bed with breakfast in hand. "Breakfast?"

"Ugh!!" I huffed. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Relax. You were drunk last night." He said as he ate a mouthful of pancakes.

"You should've left." I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

"I could… but I was exhausted." He replied as soon as he swallowed.

I smirked, "Exhausted from what? Losing?"

"Nah… dancing with that hot chick." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Plus, I have to go through plentiful flight of stairs just to carry your heavy body here."

He carried me all the way up here? And did he just mention that I'm heavy? "What?" I asked.

He just nodded. "How much do you weigh anyway? It felt like I carried a cow."

I've had it. You're getting way out of hand Poynter. I screamed and lunged at him knocking him off. "You stupid jerk!" I yelled and strangled him, but he was too strong. He rolled me over and now… he was on top of me. He held my wrists so I couldn't move. "Get off me!" I tried to get off his grip. But he didn't budge.

"No. I didn't come all the way up here to get my ass kicked and I'm certainly not gonna get it from you. I bought you breakfast and you should be pleased. Princess." His face inched closer to mine and his words were slowly drifting into whispers as he said it. We stayed like that for a while. He stared right into my eyes and I stared at him. Gosh, he looked hot in the morning. His hair tussled and his green eyes showed. Do his eyes really change color depending on his mood? Wow. I snapped out of my daydream and managed to get my voice back.

"Im not… hungry." I said.

"You guys having fun?" We both turned our heads and Jazzie was standing at the doorway grinning like crazy.

"Ugh!!" I let out another scream as Dougie let go of me and I stormed out of the room.

I wished that didn't happen. Could I possibly be falling for him? There's no way. I shouldn't. It can't be. Never.

I arrived at the dance studio and a few people are there warming up already. I put my bags down and joined the other girls.

"Hey." I greeted and they greeted back.

"Oh my God. Did you know Harry Judd's birthday was yesterday?" Sarah asked. How did they Harry?

The others squealed, "Oh yeah. They said he threw a _huge_ party last night." Gaby spoke. Did they know that too? I'm starting to get confused now.

"Were the other guys there too?" another girl asked.

"Of course they should be! Their his best friends." Gaby replied. Are they talking about Tom, Dougie and Danny?

"Waitwaitwait." I stopped them. "I'm kinda lost here."

"Okay. So there's this really _amazing_ pop band called McFly." Sarah started. Okaaay.

"And they've been on top of the charts since… ever!" another girl butted in.

"Still lost." I mumbled.

"The Harry Judd we're talking about is the drummer." Sarah explained with a giggle. I didn't know Harry could play the drums.

"Danny Jones and Tom Fletcher plays guitar and sings." She continued.

"Love em!" a girl shouted from the corner of the room.

"And Dougie Poynter plays the bass." Sarah finished. "And sings too." She added. I took a minute to absorb everything they said… They're _famous?_!

"Oh my gosh, he's the one I desire the most." I turned around to see Brianna gushing all over Dougie. I hate to break it to ya sis, but he was in my dorm room earlier this morning… Why didn't Jazzie tell me this?

"He's so hot and so… hot." Brianna went on and on while some agreed and the others opposed, defending their favorites.

My headache hasn't wear out and I'm again starting to get dizzy. I stood up and went out, trying to walk normally and balance my self. As soon as I got out, I leaned my head against the corner of the wall and breathed. Remembering the things I've heard about _McFly_, I thought of Dougie. Now I understand.

I met my best friend at the cafeteria at lunch. "Hey." I said to her.

"Hello. Did you and Dougie have fun?" She said as she look away from the music sheet she's holding.

"Don't mention you brother's name when I'm holding this." I said and showed her my fork.

She laughed and went back to what she was reading. "I thought you guys are a cute couple."

I choked, "What? Ew. No. I'm not in to… rock stars."

Jaz looked up at me surprisingly, "You knew, huh?"

"Apparently… My classmates are gushing all over you brother and his friends. You should've been there. It was… disgusting." I said as I continued to drink my milk.

"Been there, done that." She laughed.

"So what do they say exactly?" I asked.

"Ehem… Dougie Poynter's the bomb! Oh my God Danny Jones marry me! Tom is God! Harry! Sign my boob!" she went mad, mimicking fans.

"You're crazy. They actually have fans?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe you."

"Try it."

"Fine." I stood up on the table, "Excuse me!" I said, catching everyone's attention.

"How many of you know McFly?" I asked and mostly _everyone _raised his or her hand. But that doesn't prove anything. "But how many of you actually _love_ McFly?" and the same people raised their hand. I was dumbfounded. I turned to Jazzie and smiled nervously, "I believe you." And sank back to my seat.

"I told ya."

"So they know who you are?"

"Maybe. Others would come to me asking for Dougie."

I laughed, "That's weird. So you have come to live with it already?"

She nodded, "Yup."

And we fell silent.

"So how come the two of you don't get along, Aej?" she spoke again after what seemed like 10 minutes.

Good question. "He's an—"

"_Ass_. I know. But you seem to enjoy fighting each other and being in each other's company, don't you think?"

"What? Well, he deserves it."

"I don't know…" She teased and walked off. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said and suddenly, it hit me: Am I really having fun when he's around?

**A/N: Read and Review guys! Thanks!! **


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you to RockChick182101 and Rachiebee for being the first ones to review

**A/N: Thank you to RockChick182101 and Rachiebee for being the first ones to review! Yey! D**

CHAPTER 7

Days flew by quickly and again, it was Saturday. I was exhausted the whole week. Rehearsals are getting longer, the routines are getting harder and fortunately, Brianna was being her whole bitchy self and was suspended. Thanks to her, I'm gonna be the new Juliet. But I'm not so sure if I wanna be. Not only do I have to lose weight, but I have Jared Maxwell as my partner. I would look like a total amateur dancing with him. Like I said, I'll be working my ass off. And to start with, I prepared my self for an early morning jog at the nearby park. I quietly changed into my sweats, not wanting to wake a sleeping Jazzie and head out.

Boy, running billion flights of stairs serves as the warm up cause I was starting to sweat. "Good morning, Ms. Griffin." I greeted the receptionist as I head out the door.

"AJ!" She called out. And I had to stop and walk back to her.

"What is it Ms. Griffin?" I asked, leaning at the marbled table.

"These came for you." She said with a huge grin and handed me a thing, which looked like a CD wrapped in brown paper and a ribbon was tied at the center.

"From whom did this come from?" I asked.'

"I don't know. It was only delivered by a delivery boy." She replied.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. Uhm, can I just leave it here for a while? I'll be running at the park."

"Sure honey. Now run along." And with that, I thanked her and walked off.

I arrived at the park and there were people running, chatting, skateboarding and stuff. I started to walk briskly and soon enough, I started to jog around. I stopped when I saw this bunch of trees and wondered if it led somewhere else. Curious, I went through it. I came across a lake… really peaceful lake. It's like no one has ever touched this place. I studied it for a while… Trees were everywhere, the grasses were green, and the water was calm with swans swimming gracefully in it. It reminded me of the ballet Swan Lake. It's as if the backdrops on the stage during last year's recital came to life. I found a large rock near the water and sat on it. I needed a place like this. Heck, I've always wanted a place like this. But as I was savoring my new hide out, my head started to hurt again… pounding like crazy. I held on to the rock and tried to regain my composure.

For the past week this has happened to me a lot of times. I would wake up every morning all sweaty and stuff, even if it were freezing. I would feel like I would vomit at times but I couldn't. Could it be that I'm anorexic or bulimic or something? I mean I haven't eaten that much since I got the role, and I'm exhausted like a polar bear trying to swim.

Maybe I just needed some rest. Jogging this morning was a bad idea. Or maybe not. I found this place and I know I'll be coming here more often.

"Where have you been?" Jazzie asked as I got in our room and by that time, it was already 11 in the morning.

"Just jogging. Where you going?" I asked seeing her all dressed up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you. Go shower." She replied and pushed me in the bathroom.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Just shower."

"I'm not liking this, Jaz."

"Just…shower." And so I did. Wherever Jazzie's taking me, I have not got the slightest idea. I changed into my jeans and a nice shirt and wore my sneakers.

"You ready?" I said to Jazzie and she nodded, "Mhm. Come on, let's go."

About thirty minutes of traveling through a bus, we came upon an old building, I think.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"You'll see." Jazzie replied as we entered. This isn't old like I think it was at all. Okay, it may look old on the outside but way wicked on the inside. Black carpet covered the floors and the walls were red. Pictures of what seemed to be musicians were framed and hung properly everywhere.

"Where are we?" I hissed.

"Follow me." I did and we entered this room that seemed like a recording studio. As soon as we entered, music came crashing to my ears. Music. Not noise. I looked at the studio and there they were… McFly.

"They're good. Listen." Jazzie whispered.

My eyes immediately landed Dougie. I couldn't really see his eyes because of the beanie he's wearing. Could he even see? His red bass hung around his body and he played it as if it was simple. He would lick his lips from time to time for exaggeration. He looked cute.

My thoughts were interrupted when someone walked up to us. "Hello ladies." A tall guy in his late 30's said.

"Hey Fletch. How's it going?" Jazzie greeted.

"Good. The guys are doing well." He said and examined the guys.

"This is AJ. She's my roommate at school. Aej, this is Fletch. The band's manager."

'Hi." I waved and he smiled back.

The song ended and the guys had satisfied expressions on their faces.

"AJ!" Danny said through the microphone and Tom and Harry waved.

I waved back, and Dougie all of a sudden emerged from the door at the side.

"Well, someone's been following the great Dougie Poynter." Dougie said with a cocky grin.

"In your dreams. I wouldn't come out here if it weren't for you sister who practically wouldn't say where we're going unless I come with her. But if I knew that we're going to see you and you famous band, I wouldn't tag along." Speaking of Jazzie, where is she? Oh, she was already inside with the other guys and Fletch. Ugh.

"I've been dreaming. But that doesn't involve you. And I think, you knew that where you were going involves me, that's why you came." He shot back with yet another smug.

"I hate you. And why would I? I asked crossing my arms in front of me.

"Because Jazzie's my sister and you know she finds us cute together and she will find a way for us to get to know each other better."

Again, I was caught off guard. "Well, you know what, I'm don't wanna know you at all because you're a jerk, an arrogant piece of crap. And as if you didn't plan this!" And I stormed out of the studio.

"AJ!" I heard him run after me. He just doesn't stop does he? I continued walking to the streets, not even knowing where I'm heading.

"AJ!" I heard him again. Keep walking. I told my self. But he caught up with me and abruptly pulled my arm to face him.

"What do you want?!" I yelled and I felt his hand loosen.

He looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"No," he said and held my shoulders forcing me to face him.

I looked at his eyes and there was that color again, a shade that tells me he's about to do something stupid. I froze for a minute, waiting for his answer.

"Let me make it up to you." He said what?

"What?" I asked confused.

"Have dinner with me tonight." A smile appeared on his face, the smile I saw when I first saw him. I can't help bit melt inside.

"Why?" I managed to ask.

"Because…" he hesitated.

"Because?"

"I just want to."

"Why?"

"Could you just please stop asking questions and just say yes?" he said with a little laugh.

"Fine!" I quickly said throwing my hands in the air." Wait; did I just agree to have a date with him? Is this a…date? And I could see him smiling again.

Wow. This is the guy I loathe so much, and I'm having dinner with him tonight. Don't you think it's a bit odd? We might end up killing each other. But yet I still agreed. And he was the one who asked me out. That had to mean something, doesn't it?

Maybe I was really falling hard for Dougie Poynter.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

CHAPTER 8

"Aej I'm back." Jazzie called out from our room. I was in the bathroom changing, getting ready for tonight. "Where have you gone to this morning? You were just… gone."

I popped my head out of the door, "Nowhere." And went back in.

"Why do you have make- up on, Missy?" Jazzie exclaimed as she opened the bathroom. "And you're wearing a dress!" She paused for a moment then it hit her, "You have a date, don't you? With Dougie!"

I blushed. "I wouldn't call it a date." I cursed my self for blushing upon hearing his name. Since when did I become so predictable? I straightened my aqua blue cocktail dress, which my mother owned. I thought it looked cool cause it had a vintage feel to it. I tied my hair into a loose bun and went out the bathroom to find my shoes. Yes, still in a bun but a few strands were off, so I curled them a bit.

"That's why he's been acting strange."

"Strange? He's always strange." I asked as I ducked under the bed and pulled out my black peep toes.

"Yeah. He was all happy and fidgety and stuff. Oh my God! He finally had the guts to ask you out! And you said yes! I knew that 'love-hate relationship' was just a stunt!"

"Whoa whoa whao. Wait. One, he owes me that's why I agreed to this… and two, 'love-hate relationship'? A stunt? What the hell is that?"

"Well," Jazzie started and sat down next to me, "You two obviously like each other. You both tend to look at each other and give glances when one's not looking. Dougie constantly asks about you when we're talking on the phone _and_ that's why you agreed tonight because you wanna be with him." She finished.

I stared blankly at her. "He asks about me?" I smiled but quickly changed my expression, "No! I don't like him… like him…" I pretended to look disgusted and all but deep inside, I was floating on cloud 9!

"Yeah… whatever Aej. Seeing you bloom like that, in a lovely dress, sure! You don't' want to look beautiful in front of him at all." Jazzie laughed and there was a knock on the door.

"That's him." I said blankly and slowly stood up to get my purse. Jazzie opened the door and her brother came in. I was pretty stunned when I saw him.

"Oh my brother, is that you? You're wearing a tux!" Jazzie squealed and hugged him.

"Hey." He said shyly. Since when did this guy become timid? "Uhm. You look… wonderful." It took him a moment to find the right word to say as he went closer to me and gave me a small box. It's so not him at all.

I took the box from him, "What's this? Thanks." And gave him a smile.

"You're welcome. And don't open it 'til you get home tonight."

"Why?" I asked and could see Jazzie grinning like crazy at the background.

"It's a surprise… ready to go?" he asked and offered me his arm. Hmmm… Nah, I refuse. I walked up to Jazzie, "Have fun." She said and I hugged her before leaving the room _and_ Dougie. Ha!

"Hey!" I heard him catching up to me, and continued walking. "You left me in there."

"I know. You did that the first time." I said a matter-of-factly and looked at him.

"Well, like I said, let me make it up to you tonight." He grinned and laced his fingers with mine. I was taken aback and I felt like my heart was about to explode. Is this the real Dougie Poynter? I gave him a small smile, trying to keep my cool and we both walked silently, not wanting to break the comforting silence between us.

As he drove to where were suppose to go, which I don't know, I was starting to feel the pounding pain in my head again. He must've noticed and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I haven't eaten much today." I told him.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." He said and reached out for my hand and squeezed it. And I can't help but smile. What happened to the jerk?

We arrived at this lovely yet expensive looking bistro. I don't really know where we are now, but I still think we're in London.

"Doug." I pulled him back. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"Don't worry about it Aej. It's completely fine." He assured and ushered me in. He talked to somebody at the reservation area and I got a chance to scan the place.

It was cozy. The lights were a bit dim and it had a romantic feel to it. I was about to go over the tables when Dougie drew me back. "Over here."

"What?" I asked as he offered his hand and I took it. We followed the waiter into a private area at the back of the restaurant. I my eyes grew huge when I saw it. A nicely arranged table was positioned at the center of the candle lit room.

"Shall we?" Dougie asked, led my to the table and pulled the chair back and let me sit.

I smiled reluctantly has he sat in front of me, "Why here Doug? This looks… posh."

He gave me another reassuring smile and nodded, "Don't worry about it _and_ we're here because you know the paparazzi can't get their cameras to stop clicking."

I laughed. I totally forgot that he's…well…famous. "What if we're seen together? Wouldn't that be an issue?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I wouldn't fret about that. We have our own choice who to date. We had to argue with Fletch and our publicist about that subject matter. They went mental when they learned about the guys having girlfriends."

I laughed. Wait. Did he say _date_? "So what happened?" I asked keeping my cool.

He shrugged, "Couldn't do anything about it. You can't stop love, can you?"

I gulped, _love_? "No. You can't. It's like the closest thing we have to--"

"Magic." Dougie whispered and looked me straight in the eye. There it is again. I found my self lost in his gaze and I had to cut it out before I do something stupid. I looked away from him and so did he. But just in time, the waiter brought in food!! Yey!

"Oooh. I'm starving." I clapped my hands playfully, as the waiter brought in… pizza?

"What? You brought me to this nice place to eat… _pizza_?"

He had this cheeky grin and shrugged, "I don't see why that's a problem. It's still edible." And poked it with his fork.

"You're so impossible… thanks." I joked as the waiter gave each of us a slice and left.

"Part of my charm. So, dig in." And he started eating. Using a fork and a knife if I may add. I held back my laughter as he carefully slivered the food in front of him.

I looked to the left and to the right to make sure that no one's there, carefully grabbed another slice and topped it to the other. Dougie stared at me dumbfounded.

"What?" I asked as I held the pizza 'sandwich' in my hands.

"What are you doing?" he grinned ridiculously.

I took a bite and savored it for a bit before answering, "The same thing as you are… eating."

He paused for a moment and looked from left to right.

"Coast is clear." I murmured.

He chuckled and did the same, grabbing another slice and mounted it to the other. "You _are_ retarded." He joked and ate, leaving crap on his face.

I let out a hearty laugh as he took yet another bite. I'm really enjoying this.

Dougie and I talked about everything as we ate. I learned a lot about him, and I'm pretty much sure he learned a lot about me too.

"Where are you taking me next?" I asked. Dougie and I drove to our next destination, which is…

"You'll see." Cliffhanger!!

"Just tell me… please?" I said and showed him my famous and convincing puppy dogface.

He looked at me and quickly focused his attention to the road, "You're not pulling that act on me. It's not that convincing." He said and continued to drive. Ugh! Come on.

I thought of another way. Aha. "Please?" I whispered in his ear and I was sure he tensed but relaxed and smirked.

I give up, "It didn't work, did it?"

He laughed, "Not quite. We're here." Thank god.

I looked out the window and saw a large theater house. Wow. Someone opened the door for me and Dougie and I walked in the lobby and into the theater itself.

'What's this?" I whispered as we found our way to the second row. I didn't know how he got front row seats for the theater was packed.

"It's a surprise." He whispered back and just in time, the curtains opened and a familiar tune played. Romeo and Juliet. Oh my Gosh.

"Doug." I murmured as my heart jumped when I saw her on stage. There she was, Polina Semionova. The greatest prima ballerina I've ever seen.

"Surprise." He whispered with a smile.

I stared at him for a moment, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Plus, if I'll get bored, you'll be there to tell me everything." He joked and I playfully hit his arm.

"I won't tell you anything." I said and stuck my tongue out.

"That's heartbreaking." He laughed softly and we continued to watch the performance.

"I don't really get it. Romeo should've waited for her to wake up." Dougie commented as we walked back to the dorm.

"Well, he didn't know about that. He thought she was really dead." I replied. "Plus, the story wouldn't be that interesting if it didn't happen."

"Shakespeare's dumb." He laughed.

"What might you suggest, hm?"

"Well…" he thought. "He says his farewell… kisses Juliet adieu, then walks off to somewhere no one would ever find him and his miseries. In _that_ way, if Juliet wakes up, she finds another hottie and lives happily ever after." He said with a dramatic tone.

I can't help but laugh at his lousy ending. "You're crazy."

"I bet you have something better?" he said and held my hand. That was the third time he held my hand that night. Or was it the fourth? Or fifth? Whatever. Anyway.

"If I was the writer…" I started, "Romeo wait's by his lover's side, letting her know he'll be there forever."

He snorted, "You're unbelievable."

I shrugged, "Part of my charm." I imitated his tone; just in time we reached the front door.

"Sooo…" I started. "Thanks for tonight Doug. I really had a blast."

"No problem. Me too. Uhm…thanks for coming with me." He stared at me again. His sparkling green eyes had me mesmerized. I blinked as he inched closer to me. Stop him… stop him! I cursed my self, not knowing how to react to this. It's as if my brain and body doesn't cooperate with each other. Do something. I thought. I suddenly countered my face and kissed him on the cheek instead. I heard him sigh.

"Good night, Doug." I said softly.

He smiled weakly, "Good night." And with that, I got in the room and found Jazzie fast asleep.

I remove my shoes and remembered the box that Dougie gave me. I opened it and a lovely silver necklace sparkled right in front of me. I took it from the box and found a pendant on it: point shoes. It looked simple yet gorgeous. There was a note attached to it: _**'Hope you had fun tonight. Always, Dougs.'**_ I smiled gratefully and put the necklace where it belonged. I lay on my bed, sorting through the things that happened before.

Dougie and I always argued. I would do everything to blow his wits out and give up. But that didn't stop him from asking me out tonight. Tonight made me fall for him even more. "But does he feel the same way?" I sighed. And it hit me: I almost kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. Uhm, I'm so sorry for the loooong update cause it's been crazy at school and exams are coming up. So here's chapter 9. READ and REVIEW!!**

CHAPTER 9

"Ms. Johnson, _please…_ land on fifth position! Not on fourth! We've been through this so many times now!" Mr. Jenkins screamed.

It's been three days since my 'date' with Dougie and I have never been happier. He calls every now and then when he's not busy. Well, at least we're not in each other's grill anymore. We're… good friends now. I think. The only person now who's getting in my nerve is Mr. Jenkins.

Rehearsals have been changed from half day into whole day. And that sucked. Every teacher and critic would focus on Jared and me. That sucked even more. They would see every mistake I'd make and would pass judgment on me. News flash! Everyone's not perfect! I'm slowly getting tired of this and wish that it would just end.

I sighed as Jared put me down from the lift. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"One more time! From the top!" Mr. Jenkins let out another scream and everyone groaned.

"I'm sorry you guys." I apologized to them.

"It's okay." Jared whispered and patted me on the back. Jared's the type of guy who's always ready to do whatever the mentors wanted him to do. He's one of the best male dancers in the academy. Not only the best, but the most good looking too. I feel like a total amateur beside him… which is true.

"It wouldn't be like this if I was Juliet." Brianna said as she passed by me, obviously flirting with Jared.

"But there you are again, being a bitch that's why didn't get it." I whispered and made a face. Jared laughed and signaled for me to return to the balcony.

Rehearsals ended at 7 o'clock that day and I went straight to the dorm, not even stopping by for dinner. Heck, I wanna rest. I was panting as soon as I got up and hurried to my room.

"Bed!!" I yelled with joy and dove in it. "I missed you!"

"Boy, you are totally retarded."

I turned around saw Dougie lying sideways on the other bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Jazzie. Mum wanted to see us so I offered to go and get my sister."

"Being the responsible big brother, aren't we?"

"Nah. Plus, I get to see you." He said and threw a pillow that directly hit me in the face.

"Hey! Don't start." I laughed and through it back at him. "How do you get your way up here anyway? Without the paparazzi following your ass, I mean. Plus those screaming girls that practically wants to get hitched you."

"I have my ways. And I say that you're jealous." He grinned cockily.

"Me, jealous of what? That I don't have girls running after me? No thanks."

"No, but if girls run after me, then I would be busy hiding myself that I won't be able to spend my time with you." He smiled.

I blushed. Did he actually mean it? Or was it some joke? "Well…" I felt my throat dry.

"I win." He grinned. He's so shallow. "So how was rehearsals?" he asked as he straightened himself.

"It's been y'know, a crazy time."

"Same here. The bands signing up a new contract with another record company."

"So you ditched the other one? You guys are mean." I joked.

"Yeah. Good times." He laughed but soon faded.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He shrugged. Come one it can't be nothing. You laughed, and then frowned. It must be something.

"Tell me."

"Aej. I know this is too much to ask, but…" he stopped and took a deep breath.

"But what?" my heart was beating like crazy and butterflies started to flit in my stomach.

"Would you--"

"Hey Dougs! Oh. Hey, Aej. Am I interrupting something?" Gaaaah! Jazzie! Why'd you have to butt in this very moment?!

"Hey." Doug and I both said weakly.

Jazzie mouthed a 'sorry' and scratched her head.

"Ready?" Dougie asked and hesitantly stood up, his hands on his pockets.

"Yeah. Aej, you sure you'll be okay?" Jazzie said as she grabbed her coat.

I nodded, "I'll be fine. I'll be sleeping anyway."

"Yeah, you need that. You look…" Dougie said looking at me from head to toe and finding the exact word to say.

"Get out now." I joked and they chuckled. Jazzie went out and Dougie followed.

"Goodnight." He looked at me one more time before closing the door.

"Goodnight." I whispered and lay in bed.

What was he about to say?

I walked in to rehearsals early the next day. We'll be going to the venue of the show this afternoon, which I don't know where, and probably rehearse there 'til 7.

"AJ!" Sarah called out. Sarah's been my best friend at this class. Her with her other friends too.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"So did you hear the latest gossip about McFly?" She asked excitedly.

Why do they always talk about them so much? It's like getting in my nerve. They didn't know that I know them by the way and I wanna keep it to my self thank you very much.

I shrugged and shook my head, "No. What about it?"

"Dougie Poynter… he says he's crazy about this chick."

I twitched as I heard another squeal from the girls. Dougie huh. I didn't know about that and I certainly don't wanna know who that girl is.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, its just rumors, right?" I asked.

"Hell yes. It on their Myspace."

"That's… great." I can't believe this. Now I know… He's in love with someone else.

"That's it for today people." Mr. Jenkins announced and everyone clapped. It's been always like that. If not clap, you take the hand of the mentor and bow in front of him or her. But nah, Mr. Jenkins? No thanks.

We're at this huge theater and it's just a walking distance from our dorm. I checked my watch. 8 o'clock. I better head back. I grabbed my stuff and went out from the theater and into the cool, snowy night air. I walked from streetlamp to streetlamp, looking at my shadow and realized how funny I looked. But then, I noticed a car parked in front of the dorm as I got there. I looked at it closely and soon knew that it was his car… Dougie's. What's he doing now? Ugh! I mentally cursed and continued walking but someone jumped right in front of me.

"Hey!"

I jumped back and screamed.

"Sssh. It's me."

Great. "Jerk! You scared the shit out of me!" I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, take it easy. Nothing, I just wanna--"

"Shouldn't you be out there with your band? Or your… girlfriend?" I cut him off. I didn't mean to startle him but I did.

"Girlfriend?" he asked. "Oh. So you read it huh."

I shook my head, "No, but my friends did."

"Oh." He said and looked at his feet. Is that all you can say?? Oh?! I'm in the brink of breaking my heart here!

"Dougie, why didn't you just tell me that you--"

"It's you Aej." I spoke softly, still looking at the ground.

I blinked, "What?"

He looked at me and smiled, "You're the one I've been talking about."

"I am?"

He nodded.

"But I thought that--"

I didn't get to finish cause Dougie suddenly grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I was stunned, but slowly closed my eyes and kissed him back. His hands found its way to my waist, and mine found its way to his neck. I felt him deepened the kiss and I let him. I've been waiting for so long of how it felt kissing him. And I wish this moment would never last.

Here we are, out on in the snow, under a streetlamp, kissing and never seem to care what's happening around us. All I know is it felt good, and right. We broke the kiss hesitantly and a smile crept on our faces. He leaned his head against mine and closed his eyes. As the snow began to fall, he again grabbed my cheeks and said, "I'm in love with you."

**A/N: That's it you guys! End of Chap 9! Hope you like it! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks!**


End file.
